


Я буду искать тебя в тысяче миров и десяти тысячах жизней, пока не найду

by WTF_Hobbit_2015



Series: Пост 1 [1]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Space, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-09 23:35:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3268493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Hobbit_2015/pseuds/WTF_Hobbit_2015
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>— А это, мистер Бэггинс, и есть та самая Одинокая планета</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Let the sky fall

Цикл: Я буду искать тебя в тысяче миров и десяти тысячах жизней, пока не найду  
Название: Let the sky fall  
Автор: WTF Hobbit 2015  
Бета: WTF Hobbit 2015  
Размер: драббл (870 слов)  
Пейринг/Персонажи: Бильбо, Торин, гномы  
Категория: джен  
Жанр: космик АУ  
Рейтинг: PG-13  
Краткое содержание: — А это, мистер Бэггинс, и есть та самая Одинокая планета  
Примечание: все совпадения с другими фандомами умышлены, вдохновлено этим артом  
Для голосования: #. WTF Hobbit 2015 - работа "Let the sky fall"

 

— А это, мистер Бэггинс, и есть та самая Одинокая планета.

Мягкое голубоватое сияние, пробивающееся сквозь иллюминатор и, кажется, гладящее по щеке, приветствуя. Бильбо думает, что она похожа на Землю, и если бы спустя столько ему пришлось бы вернуться на нее, он бы точно так же застыл бы и смотрел. Просто смотрел бы, потому что другого раза не будет, потому что больше он никогда не отправится ни в какие и не увидит этот пушистый, замотанный в атмосферу как в теплый платок, шар.

— Прекрасно... — тихо говорит он и имеет в виду скорее наконец-то умиротворенное и разом разгладившееся и как-то даже помолодевшее лицо их капитана.

И тянется к переговорному устройству, чтобы передать его Торину. Тот скажет наконец: «Приземляемся» и, может, даже улыбнется еще немного шире.

Но голос, искаженный неведомыми помехами, уже заполняет собой все помещения, отбивается эхом от каждой поверхности.

— Планета не обнаружена! Посадка невозможна! Планета не обнаружена!

Это ж как это так, не обнаружено, суетливо думает он про себя. Вот же планета, я же ее вижу! И Торин видит!

— Посадка невозможна!

Сожаление старшего механика, горькое и тяжелое, втискивается в отсек раньше него самого.

Корабль приближается, слушаясь заданного курса, но он готов в любой момент уйти по дуге и улететь прочь.

Голограмма на главном экране идет рябыми полосами — они обновили сканеры на последней стоянке, но и их мощности не хватает. Планета рассеивается на глазах, как туман над озером.

Черное.

Красное.

Еще чернее.

Скалы.

Магма.

Темная материя.

Шар словно сгорает у них на глазах, напоказ, огромное озлобленное солнце, смеющееся над теми, кто захотел погреться в его тепле.

Команда тянется в отсек медленно, нехотя, будто бы пока хотя бы один не будет смотреть, останется хоть клочок, хоть лужица надежды.

Один, впрочем, и так не смотрит. Не на экран уж точно.

— Торин...

— Я всего лишь хотел найти дом, — пожимает тот плечами. — Хотя бы обломки.

Команда потрясенно молчит. Даже младшие помощники — и те притихли и сжались вдвоем в одном углу.

Кажется, только Бильбо понимает, что происходит.

— Старик, насколько сможешь подлететь? — спрашивает он в потолок. Обучаемый искин — все же удобная штука, пусть и может вломиться в твой и прислать приглашение слетать на другой конец вселенной за скромное вознаграждение.

Шум обрушивается как по команде, но Торин прерывает всех одним хлопком руки по . И ждет молча, и все ждут с ним.

Корабль зависает над невозможной высоты пиками, сплошь покрытыми — странно-то как — пустотой. Пустота скатывается масляными каплями.

— Сможешь взять образцы породы?

Командовать на корабле, на котором ты даже не числишься толком в команде, а капитан стоит в двух шагах, еще страннее, но не улетать же без ничего?

Драгоценный сосуд ползет по кораблю — маленький робот, больше похожий на металлического барашка и ни на что в общем-то толком не пригодный, сейчас оказывается в самом центре внимания.

Подкатывается к Торину и мигает недочиненным глазом.

— При наличии образца может повезти, и удастся вывести такое же соединение. У нас есть ученые. Если хочешь... хотите? — нерешительно предлагает Бильбо.

С Торина станется промаршировать сейчас через весь корабль и просто выйти в космос в самом прямом смысле этого выражения. Поэтому ему страшно услышать ответ.

— Дядя Торин, — доносится хором из угла. — Это же и есть те скалы? Значит, мы все выполнили?

Дядя смотрит на племянников как в первый раз, а они, кажется, и не понимают, что пошло не так. Они родились не на Эреборе, они не участвовали в войне с федерацией. Не видели, как бомбят планеты похожие на неповоротливых драконов корабли.

Они не знают, что он — не дядя им, он — только очередной капитан, только имя на просторах космоса. Они не родня, и от этого семейные узы только крепче.

— Моя планета конечно не так знаменита, — добавляется к ним еще один голос. — Но она дом для меня. Может, и вам подойдет... Можно даже припарковаться в ангаре в этот раз.

Команда немного, но светлеет. Капитан по-прежнему хмур, только в глазах проявляется что-то непривычное, недоверчивое.

— Ты потратил полжизни, чтобы добраться сюда с нами. И все, что ты получишь — эта банка?

Бильбо только разводит руками, как само собой разумеющееся.

— В лабораториях она разрастется. Буду смотреть и вспоминать все это.

— Классно же на Земле! — братья готовы нестись хоть пешком.

Робот робко катается вокруг ног Торина и замирает, когда тот забирает наконец драгоценные пробы.

— Поворачивай назад, — приказывает он, решительно, как если бы боялся тут же передумать. Турбины шелестят негромко, будто старик ворчит. Бильбо слушает привычный уже шум, и ему кажется, что «МитрАндир» и впрямь живой.

Корабль выруливает, и Торин усаживается на кресло. Планета постепенно теряется в иллюминаторе, но он туда уже не смотрит. Кусочек Эребора теплеет у него в руках, и материя струится по нему, переливаясь.

Столько лет, но он все-таки смог добраться до своего прежнего дома.

Осталось долететь до нового.

— Не стоит волноваться насчет ангара, мистер Бэггинс, — говорит он, — он не понадобится. — И прежде, чем Бильбо успевает поникнуть, добавляет. — Оставим корабль дрейфовать на орбите. Все равно больше я уже не улечу.

— Как скажете, капитан, — отвечает он и, потерев зачесавшийся нос, радостно салютует.


	2. Where we start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Вот значит как. Выходит, это и есть ее новый сосед. И он за ней... ухаживает?

**Цикл:** Я буду искать тебя в тысяче миров и десяти тысячах жизней, пока не найду  
 **Название:** Where we start  
 **Автор:** WTF Hobbit 2015  
 **Бета:** WTF Hobbit 2015   
**Размер:** драббл (977 слов)  
 **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Гендальф/Галадриэль  
 **Категория:** гет  
 **Жанр:** модерн очень АУ  
 **Рейтинг:** PG-13  
 **Краткое содержание:** Вот значит как. Выходит, это и есть ее новый сосед. И он за ней... ухаживает?  
 **Примечание:** все совпадения с другими фандомами умышлены  
 **Для голосования:** #. WTF Hobbit 2015 - работа "Where we start"

Поначалу ей кажется — ошиблись дверью. Она отставляет горшочек с белой лилией на подоконник и, не удержавшись, наклоняется понюхать. Даже немного жалеет, что это всего лишь ошибка.

Удивительно, но не которые ошибки свойственные повторяться изо дня в день. Следующим вечером к лилии прилагается записка — улыбающаяся рожица. Еще через день цветок уже переселяется в корзинку и висит на ручке двери, высовывая лепестки, как любопытная птица. Через два — из земли торчит еще и цветной леденец.

Ей почти смешно, будто бы ей шестнадцать, а не под тридцать (хотя говорят, что выглядит моложе).

Она все ждет, что лилию заберут, — поливает ее каждый день, поправляет на подоконнике, — но ждет, чтобы не сильно расстраиваться потом. И не может не задуматься, откуда она здесь взялась.

По всему выходит — от нового соседа, больше не от кого. Она живет здесь уже давно и знает всех. Соседа только вот еще не видела его, но, говорят, человек он хороший.

«Поговорите со мной!» — машет ей запиской на палочке цветок очередным вечером.

«Только если с вами обоими», — пишет она ответ и оставляет его. Ночь проходит ужасно медленно, как и любая ночь, которую проводишь в одиночестве без сна. И, может, первая ночь, когда она не вспоминает о так чудовищно глупо погибшем муже.

За три дня без ответа она успевает и расстроиться, и порадоваться, и так вымотаться на работе, что ей уже, в общем-то, все равно. 

Какой-то старик в слишком молодежном, но странно подходящем пальто придерживает ей дверь подъезда и помогает донести покупки до квартиры. Говорит что-то о погоде и о том, как сложно найти в новом районе стоящую кофейню.

Она едва не влетает в косяк собственной двери и, спешно попрощавшись, сама захлопывается в квартире как в мухоловке. 

Вот значит как. Выходит, это и есть ее новый сосед. И он за ней... ухаживает?

Она до сих пор не знает, как понимать этот цветок, она даже не забрала его до сих пор — стоит там на подоконнике. Полить бы...

Она успевает принять ванну и переодеться в домашнее, и еще десяток раз обдумать, что же нужно этому старику от нее. Он, безусловно, мил, и она бы с удовольствием пила бы с ним кофе в одном неприметном, но очень уютном кафе, но и только. Не хочется обижать его, но и принимать знаки внимания, наверное, тоже не стоит...

Она все думает и думает, но чаще других всплывает в голове мысль о том, что надо встать, набрать в лейку воды и полить цветок. Он же не виноват ни в чем.

Она выходит из квартиры, как и была — босиком, в одной руке пытается удержать лейку, другой — придержать дверь, и, конечно же, хотя бы одно ей не удается. 

Негромкий хлопок — и она так и застывает босая и в дурацкой майке с котами. И с лейкой.

Только и остается, что сесть на подоконник рядом с цветком и ждать утра. Сделала на свою голову такую тяжелую дверь, воров побоялась.

По ногам уже ощутимо дует. К холоду она привычна с детства и потому отчаянно не любит мерзнуть.

Прикидывает свои шансы и, собравшись с духом, звонит в соседнюю квартиру. В конце концов, и впрямь хороший человек, не оставит же ее ночевать здесь.

Открывать никто не торопится, и она, замешкавшись, все-таки подбирает с подоконника и цветок, и — машинально — лейку.

И, повернувшись обратно к двери, встречается взглядом с молодым человеком.

— Простите за беспокойство, — начинает она, понимая, как глупо выглядит, стоя тут с этим цветком. Да и без цветка было бы не лучше. — У меня дверь захлопнулась, а запасные ключи у брата, но он работает в ночь и не сможет сейчас привезти. А мне тут... прохладно. Я сегодня познакомилась с вашим эээээ дедушкой? — наугад добавляет она. — Подумала, что он не будет против мне немного помочь.

Парень выглядит безмерно удивленным, но чем именно — неожиданность для нее самой.

— Дедушкой? Я один живу...

Она хмурится и пытается объяснить ситуацию, переминается с ноги на ногу, внутри уже немного злясь, что нельзя обсудить все это внутри. Коврик у входа выглядит неплохо, например.

Он вдруг начинает смеяться, громко и открыто, будто не ночь на дворе, и тут же извиняющимся жестом зовет ее войти, достает тапочки и забирает из рук несчастный цветок.

— А что вы делали-то тут так поздно, да еще и босиком?

— Цветы поливала? — неуверенно пожимает она плечами и сама начинает улыбаться.

Смех продолжается, и улыбка на этом лицо почему-то кажется ей смутно знакомой. Она оглядывается — на угол кресла небрежно брошено то самое пальто, в котором она видела соседа.

— Позвольте-ка! — командные нотки в голосе у нее от отца и всегда появляются как-то сами по себе. — А это что? — спрашивает она, указывая на пальто.

Смех не прекращается.

Глупость какая-то.

Лучше бы у окна посидела, чем с этим сумасшедшим. 

Не менее знакомый уже голос застает ее врасплох.

— Что же вы, милочка! — укоряет парень голосом старика. — Подарок-то не забрали? Старался, выбирал. Что за молодежь! — и поясняет уже своим голосом, стараясь сохранить серьезное лицо, глядя на нее.

Рассказывает, что он актер, только актеров вроде него в театре много, и ему надо было как-то выделиться, вот он и притворяется стариком, последнему вот руководителю так понравилось, что он подумывает всерьез взять его в труппу. Показывает парик и примеряет при ней, шевелит воображаемыми усами и, хитро прищурившись, набивает трубку.

Они болтают до утра — под кофе, который она и сама неплохо варит, под рассказы об удачных и не очень пробах, о собственном детстве с четырьмя братьями на далеком севере и о переезде.

Брат звонит ей сам, узнать как дела, и немного ругается, узнав, как глупо она осталась без ключей. Обещает приехать как можно быстрее и действительно — приезжает куда скорее, чем ей хотелось бы.

Когда она уходит, цветок уже ждет ее в прихожей.

— Возьмите его, а? Смотрите, он ведь соскучится без вас.

Она осторожно чешет пальцем лепесток, как за ухом котенка, и предлагает:

— Тогда, может, я буду заходить почаще? Чтобы он не соскучился?

— Было бы прекрасно! — рапортует он и добавляет потише, заговорщически. — Только не босиком, прошу вас!

Несколько часов сна, и она уходит на смену.

Вечером у дверей ее встречают две улыбки, вышитые на полосатых, под цвет котов на ее майке, тапочках.


	3. You can take my name but you'll never have my heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> «Мое имя — Торин!» — и его голос перекрывает тысячи других

**Цикл:** Я буду искать тебя в тысяче миров и десяти тысячах жизней, пока не найду  
 **Название:** You can take my name but you'll never have my heart  
 **Автор:** WTF Hobbit 2015  
 **Бета:** WTF Hobbit 2015   
**Размер:** драббл (395 слов)  
 **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Торин, Трандуил  
 **Категория:** джен  
 **Жанр:** гладиатор!АУ  
 **Рейтинг:** PG-13  
 **Краткое содержание:** «Мое имя — Торин!» — и его голос перекрывает тысячи других.  
 **Примечание:** все совпадения с другими фандомами умышлены  
 **Для голосования:** #. WTF Hobbit 2015 - работа "You can take my name but you'll never have my heart"

Здесь его зовут чужим, непонятным ему именем, и в своих мыслях он отказывается на него отзываться. 

Его дом сожжен, поля стали пустынями, по которым дикие ветры развеяли прах его семьи.

Беловолосый претор с презрительным любопытством смотрит на него с балкона лудуса, смеряет таким же взглядом того, кого здесь считают за хозяина.

Он не станет.

Деревянная балка давит на плечи, но он не сдается и делает шаг, оставляя кончик кнута голодно щелкнуть у его ног. Он выдержит. 

Он тренируется столько, сколько от него требуют, и даже больше, потому что это все, что он может сделать. Пока все.

Претор ненавидит его — свою ошибку, жертву, пережившую собственное заклание. Он старается исправить ее как можно быстрее, но не потому, что его ненависть так сильна. Претору скучно и хочется назад, в Рим. Здешний воздух слишком дурно пахнет.

Здешняя вода отдает тиной даже в покоях богатого дома.

Стража обступает его со всех сторон, вооруженная до зубов, тогда как у него есть только его кулаки и его злость, память и желание выжить.

— Я желаю демонстрации, — говорит претор и получает ее.

Месяцы вечности назад он смог выйти победителем на арене против тех, кому пообещали самое желанное и святое. Его смерть — в обмен на их свободу.

Будучи в плену, он слышал, как претор усмехается: смерть — это тоже свобода.

Все пятеро гладиаторов получили свою награду, а он стоял на их телах и сквозь туман в глазах искал полный неудовольствия взгляд.

Стража претора — не бесправные рабы, но он подарит свободу и им.

Он уже научился бить напоказ, не ради защиты, а ради зрелища, так, чтобы с каждым ударом взрывалась криками толпа.

Каждый его удар отдается внутри воспоминанием.

Огнем проклятых Афин.

Первыми словами племянников, проданных теперь в рабство.

Приказом претора, нарушившим союз и спокойно смотрящим, как горит их город под обстрелом.

Новым другом, которого он убивает по приказу сына претора, потому что его ослушание выйдет его другу дороже.

Стража бьется в конвульсиях, и кровь окрашивает воду в напольных бассейнах в цвет плаща претора.

Он стоит посреди залы, а кажется — будто вокруг Колизей, и толпа скандирует его имя.

Его собственное отражение в стылых голубых глазах идет трещинами, как первый лед.

Равнодушие сменяется непониманием привыкшего всегда быть правым человека.

Он кланяется, но изнутри видит себя с гордо поднятой головой и раскинутыми в стороны руками, и жадно ловит ликующие возгласы.

«Мое имя — Торин!» — и его голос перекрывает тысячи других.

Его имя Торин, но Риму оно ни о чем сейчас не скажет.


	4. Where worlds collide and days are dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> «Городской лучник» — так зовут егеря, чей выстрел смог пробить его броню

**Цикл:** Я буду искать тебя в тысяче миров и десяти тысячах жизней, пока не найду  
 **Название:** Where worlds collide and days are dark  
 **Автор:** WTF Hobbit 2015  
 **Бета:** WTF Hobbit 2015  
 **Размер:** драббл (262 слова)  
 **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Смауг  
 **Категория:** джен  
 **Жанр:** пасификрим! АУ  
 **Рейтинг:** PG-13  
 **Краткое содержание:** «Городской лучник» — так зовут егеря, чей выстрел смог пробить его броню.  
 **Примечание:** все совпадения с другими фандомами умышлены, матчасть в пользу автора  
 **Для голосования:** #. WTF Hobbit 2015 - работа "Where worlds collide and days are dark"

Егеря — такие же неповоротливые, как и населяющие эту планету существа, только больше. У каждого нового — тяжелее удар, мощнее заряд оружия, выше скорость. Ломаются они все одинаково.

Существа — люди — не сразу понимают, что их вид умеет думать. Рассуждать. Может, в отличие от них, связаться с собратьями без помощи проводов и вышек.

С ними борются, но их больше.

Кайдзю считают пришельцами, животными, вирусом — кем угодно, кроме тех, кем они являются. Они — истинные жители и оружие, их шкура крепче стали, их клыки острее горных пиков, их крылья поднимают ураганы, а удар хвоста подобен молнии. Уже второе их поколение улавливает и ретранслирует человеческий язык и узнает о себе гораздо больше, чем есть в действительности.

Жаль, но в конечном итоге знание им не помогает.

Егеря учатся бить точнее, не могут убить, но ранят. Умирают сами, но на их место поднимаются с конвейеров другие. 

«Городской лучник» — так зовут егеря, чей выстрел смог пробить его броню.

Он запоминает и никому не передает это знание, потому что теперь он — последний на этой Земле.

Энергия разлома питает его, пока он набирает силы. Он все еще чувствует ее, вырываясь наружу, и расправляет крылья.

Ему не нужен воздух, и он не забирает его у людей, он дарит им свой подарок — кислота фонтаном выплескивается из пасти, и город под ним сгорает, распадается, рушится.

Уже знакомый ему егерь движется навстречу, и он предвкушает окончательную победу.

Спустя несколько часов его создатели узнают, но уже не от него, а от все тех же людей, что последнему кайдзю на Земле пришел конец.

Его человеческое имя — "Смауг. Категория четыре" — теперь выбито на золотистой табличке под более не нужным таймером.


	5. Put your hand in my hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> — Кто такой Торин?

**Цикл:** Я буду искать тебя в тысяче миров и десяти тысячах жизней, пока не найду  
 **Название:** Put your hand in my hand  
 **Автор:** WTF Hobbit 2015  
 **Бета:** WTF Hobbit 2015   
**Размер:** мини (1 065 слов)   
**Пейринг/Персонажи:** Торин/Бильбо, остальные  
 **Категория:** такой же джен как весь старбакс  
 **Жанр:** старбакс!АУ  
 **Рейтинг:** PG-13  
 **Краткое содержание:** — Кто такой Торин?  
 **Примечание:** все совпадения с другими фандомами умышлены  
 **Для голосования:** #. WTF Hobbit 2015 - работа "Put your hand in my hand"

Бильбо хоронит его первым. Не на самом деле, конечно, глубоко в душе, потому что он понимает — никому не выжить, упав с такой высоты в пасть дракону. Никому, даже их Торину, его Торину. 

Лучшие всегда погибают самой страшной смертью.

Он еще помнит ощущение невероятной тяжести, пальцев, судорожно сжимающих его руку, а потом оно вдруг пропадает, и он отказывается верить в это до тех пор, пока кто-то — кажется, Кили, — не разжимает кулак, в котором он все еще держит перчатку, и он не понимает, что эти пальцы — чужие, совсем не такие, как у Торина.

Они остаются в городе и месяцы кряду делят с его жителями кров, пищу и страх, что дракон отомстит им за то, что его пробудили. Уже не идет речи ни о золоте, ни о камне, выжить бы самим.

Почти год проходит с того дня, но дракон так и не объявляется, а они привыкают к новой жизни. Бильбо тренируется и уходит в патрули, защищая город от орков, как защищают свой лес по другую сторону реки эльфы.

Покинув Шир, он, конечно, понимал, что может не вернуться, но ни разу не подумал, что это произойдет по какой-то другой причине, нежели его собственная гибель. Но возвращение теперь кажется неправильным — ведь гномы не поселились в своей горе, а он не нашел Аркенстон, и его договор не выполнен. 

Он проводит свои дни, избегая глядеть в сторону Эребора, а по ночам кладет под подушку старую перчатку. Ему снится, как он падает, а Торин кричит ему откуда-то сверху.

День, когда эльфийский король прибывает к ним, ничем не отличается от остальных. Бильбо сидит на крыльце и помогает Бофуру мастерить игрушки для городских детей. Подросшему сыну соседки эта лошадка наверняка придется по нраву.

Бард приходит за ним лично и уводит в ратушу, запирает двери и в каждом его движении сквозит недосказанность. Король в простом дорожном плаще сидит на краю стола.

— Мои разведчики видели Торина у леса, — говорит он, и Бильбо улыбается и трет нос, смеется громче, потому что это самая глупая и жестокая шутка, какую можно придумать, а ударить короля за нее нельзя.

— Он жив, Бильбо, — добавляет Бард, и Бильбо осекается и недоуменно смотрит на них обоих, а Бард продолжает. — Он жив и он едва меня не убил.

Невозможно верить в эти слова и хочется закрыть уши и заползти за диван, как в детстве.

— Этого не может быть, — тянет Бильбо и сам ненавидит себя за надежду, которая звучит в его голосе.

Он решает, что новость достойна огласки в отдельных рядах, и вскоре в зале собираются остальные гномы, Бофур так и приходит с лошадкой и напильником в руках.

Они решают — пора выйти к горе и узнать, что произошло.

Бильбо чувствует — в эти секунды Бард их ненавидит, до белых пятен перед глазами, потому что они вновь лезут к этой горе, вновь могут разбудить Смауга, а второй раз никогда уже не повезет. Рука Трандуила успокаивающе лежит у Барда на плече, Бильбо читает по шепчущим на ухо губам: "Разберемся. Я помогу".

Ему кажется, что Трандуил не договаривает чего-то.

Два дня — и они полностью готовы и смотрят на Бильбо в ожидании приказа. Он уже научился справляться с орками один на один и возглавлять дозоры, но менее странно ему не становится.

Несчетные часы они тратят на обследование всех пещер и проходов, до которых удается добраться, но в горе нет никаких следов. Ни дракона. Ни Торина.

Тот находит их сам.

Его доспехи блестят в ослепительном свете солнца, когда он двигается навстречу. Но Бильбо слепят не они, а непрошенные слезы в мгновение, когда Торин атакует собственную родню.

Они не могут драться в полную силу, не могут – против короля и родного дяди.

В какой-то момент Бильбо остается один, и ему удается задеть доспех, выбивая второй наруч.

Тот откатывается и звенит о камни, но ничего не меняется.

Рука, держащая меч, так и остается полностью золотой.

— Торин! — бессильно зовет Бильбо и едва не роняет собственный щит, когда слышит в ответ:

— Кто такой Торин?

Огонь падает перед ним тяжелой занавесью, а когда затухает, Торина уже нигде нет.

 

— Драконья болезнь поглотила его, — с сожалением говорит эльф, выслушав рассказ, и его сожаление действительно искренне. — Он не помнит более ни вас, ни родины. Только блеск золота. И все, что скажет ему Смауг.

Бильбо стоит и слушает его, но внутри себя проваливается в темноту.

А потом, уже поздним вечером, когда все расходятся зализывать раны и думать, как поступить, собирается тихонько и отправляется к горе.

Он не думает воевать. Садится у входа и, замотавшись в плащ, принимается рассказывать.

Вспоминает поход и неудавшихся поваров-троллей.

Поет песню, что услышал еще дома, о далекой горе и запутавшемся в сосновых кронах ветре.

Напоминает, как бросился защищать Торина наперерез злобному варгу, и обещает сделать это еще столько раз, сколько понадобится.

Говорит сам с собой, обсуждая то, что чужому не расскажешь.

Он приходит каждый вечер, и когда истории кончаются, повторяет их сначала.

Бард запрещает гномам соваться к горе, и Бильбо благодарен ему за это.

Вот только наступает день, когда обитатели горы приходят к ним сами.

Пламя и меч уничтожают город, одновременно с воздуха и с земли. Даже Фили и Кили поднимают на дядю оружие, и только Бильбо до сих пор не находит в себе сил это сделать. 

Пламя и Торин загоняют его на башню, и он наконец окончательно смиряется с тем, что никогда не вернется домой и надеется только, что все остальные, все, с кем он шел, вернутся. Хоть куда-нибудь.

Его клинок падает к ногам, следом — щит.

— Я не буду драться с тобой, Торин, — говорит он и раскидывает руки в стороны, готовый ко всему.

Пятится к краю и, конечно, падает, когда драконий хвост подбивает основание.

Рывок — будто тело разрубают пополам, и он кричит от боли и повисает в воздухе.

Жесткая, металлическая рука держит его крепко. Ее обладатель смотрит на Бильбо непонимающим взглядом, не решаясь ни отпустить, ни поднять.

— Я тебя знаю... — произносит он хрипло, все еще не торопясь принимать решение. А потом вдруг хватает резко второй рукой и швыряет вверх и на пол. Шею обжигает.

Торин стоит над ним, и в его руках — порванная цепочка с висящим на ней желудем.

Неожиданно, но она заставляет его улыбаться.

Оглушительный грохот накрывает город, и краем глаза Бильбо замечает быстро падающее огромное тело. Дракон не снижается — беспомощно падает, по всей видимости, подстреленный той самой стрелой, что так долго хранил в своем доме Бард.

— Зачем он тебе? — спрашивает Торин, и Бильбо видит, как что-то смутно знакомое мелькает в его глазах.

Этого достаточно. Этого даже больше, чем он мог бы ожидать.

— Я тебе расскажу, Торин! Я все тебе расскажу, — пылко обещает он и протягивает руку.

Золотые, на удивление теплые пальцы хватаются за нее, помогая подняться.


End file.
